PriHeaPC21
A Promise Kept! The Enigmatic Clover '(約束は守られた！ 謎のクローバー ''Yakusoku wa Mamora Reta! Nazo no Kurōbā) is the twenty-first episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Serving as the pseudo-tribute to the film Pretty Cure Super Stars!, this episode marks the return of the film's main character Clover, as well as HUGtto! Pretty Cure's Nono Hana (Cure Yell), and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's Asahina Mirai (Cure Miracle), and Moforun. Summary Hana Nono comes to town to visit Emiru and is shown around town by her and Maya first. They suddenly spy a mysterious boy who Hana seems to recognize but he vanishes soon after. As it turns out, Dark Onibi is also hunting for this boy and Maya suddenly finds herself fighting alone against a formidable enemy. Meanwhile, a mysterious crow fairy appears and begins following Mio. Major Events * This episode marks the return of Nono Hana, Asahina Mirai, Moforun, Clover, Aisaki Masato, and Kage * The Cure Whip Prism Card is obtained Plot Continuing off from the last episode, Emiru introduced the Precure to Hana, who had come to visit her fellow Cure after she and her brother Masato moved to Yokohama as a means of living on their own for a change. Aya is excited as she gains the former Cure Yell's signature, despite already getting a signature from one of the HUGtto Pretty Cure, much to Emiru's amusement. Meanwhile, Mio was fixing up an abandoned apartment as her temporary home after she was kicked out from her own home. As she finished re-furbishing her room, a mysterious crow began to watch the girl as she went out to pick up some food. Back with the Precure, Emiru had invited Hana and the Precure over to her house and was showing her friend the sights when the former Cure Yell noticed a familiar boy wandering the streets. Confused by this, Hana begins to walk upto the boy but he immediately vanished. When the Precure asked her what was wrong, the former Cure Yell said that she saw Clover once again. Seeing the confused looks on their faces, Cure Yell quickly explained the story of how she, Saaya, and Homare encountered Clover along with the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, and the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure. This shocked Saya as she did not know about this adventure from Riko, but soon a voice stated that it was true. When the group turned to find out where this voice came from, they were met by Asahina Mirai, the former Cure Miracle, and her teddy bear Moforun. This caused both Saya and Aya to squeal with glee as both fangirled about seeing both Hana and Mirai on the same day. Meanwhile, Moforun said hello to the team of partner fairies as they exchanged pleasantries. Back with Mio, she left a convenience store with some food for herself when she noticed the crow from before just staring at her. This confused her at first, but she shrugged it off as she continued on like it was normal; however over time she began to grow more and more paranoid about why this bird was following her. When she returned home, she came face to face with the enigmatic crow, who introduced himself as Kage. As it turns out, he had actually escaped from Black Hole's grasp after he wanted to find, in his words, a more interesting crowd. When asked why he chose her of all people, he noted that he felt a kindred spirit within her and wanted to follow her to see if that was true. As the Precure had invited Mirai and Moforun along, they soon ran into the young boy once again as he crashed into Maya. Flustered, both the boy and the young Precure quickly apologized to one another as they got back up. The boy admitted that he wasn't used to the bustling streets before but he soon made a run for it. However before he could, he immediately recognized Hana and Mirai as they did the same. However before the Prism Hearts Cures could figure out how this boy knew their names, Dark Onibi and Bottom had arrived. When the Precure wanted to know what they were doing here, Dark Onibi revealed that he wanted to study Clover, the boy, after he had somehow found a way to live after he left his world. Not wanting him to get his hands on the boy, the Precure transform and battle against Dark Onibi's squadron, performing an all-pink, all-blue, and all-yellow Prism Change during the battle. Annoyed by seeing this, Bottom decided to try and go for the young boy, but the three veteran Cures were not having that as they fought off the general unmorphed. During the chaos, Clover quickly makes a run for it while Dark Onibi gave chase. Not wanting the scientist to get his hands on the boy, Cure Papillon broke off from the team to try and prevent the general from kidnapping Clover alongside Hana. During this chase, Cure Papillon finds a Cure Whip Prism Card, which she instantly performs a Prism Change with in order to use the Kirakiraru to create a barrier between Dark Onibi and Clover. With her help, the three were able to escape from the former director and find themselves alone in a park. When Maya asked the boy how he had gotten here, Clover explained that one day, Dark Onibi had mysterious vanished from his world after he left to get some firewood. When he tried to find him, he ended up stumbling across the Great Heart Tree, which seemed to give him temporary immunity while traveling between worlds. It was there that he had arrived in Yokohama and learned of Darkest Day, which saddened the boy.. After Clover had finished his story, Hana saw that the mere mention of Darkest Day brought sadness to the young girl. Maya then told her predecessor that during that day, Maya almost died after she had gotten stuck in a collapsing building. At first, she was terrified and was pleading for someone to save her and, even after the Precure had done so, the memories of that day had never left her. Hana soon realized that Maya was the very same girl she had saved that day alongside Nozomi, which surprised the two as Hana gave her story and stated that she and Nozomi were fighting side-by-side when she noticed Bottom try and collapse a building onto the two Cures. They were able to dodge the attack, but soon realized that there were civilians within that building and so, the two rushed in and began evacuating the premises. Clover was amazed by how much both Hana and Maya had changed ever since his brief reunion with the former. Afterwards Clover and Maya soon hugged before quickly pulling back in embarrassment after Hana teased the duo. It was then that Dark Onibi had grabbed Clover while the two were distracted. However before he could run off with the boy, Maya transformed into Cure Papillon once more and used the Flutter Dream to bind the general and save Clover. She then performed a rapid-fire Prism Change into Cure Rosette, Cure Pine, and Cure Lemonade before sending the general flying with the Butterfly Spike. Back with the Precure, they had just used the Blooming Fortissimo and the Marble Screw to send Bottom packing when they noticed that Cure Papillon and Clover was missing. Before they could try to set out to find them, Maya and Clover were able to get back to the group. Afterwards, Clover decided that he had spent enough time in the human world and went back to his world, but not before telling Maya thank you for what she had done. Maya soon did the same by giving Clover a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards, the group had arrived at Emiru's house and decided to simply hang out for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Dark Onibi and Bottom were growling that they had suffered yet another defeat. Fusion, not wanting his fellow generals to suffer Black Hole's punishment, suggested that they find a way to de-power the Precure somehow. Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Nono Hana / Cure Yell Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Kage *Moforun Villains * Dark Onibi * Bottom * Asteroids 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Aisaki Emiru *Clover *Asahina Mirai *Sakebu Mio / Cure Hunter Prism Changes *Prism Changes in A Promise Kept! The Enigmatic Clover **Cure Light - Cure Black, Cure Ange, Shiny Luminous **Cure Splash - Cure Yell, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine **Cure Noble - Cure Flora, Cure Aqua, Cure Pine **Cure Trinity - Cure Peach, Cure Mermaid, Cure Soliel **Cure Papillon - Cure Dream, Cure Magical, Cure Whip, Cure Twinkle, Cure Rosette, Cure Pine, Cure Lemonade **Cure Mirage - Cure Miracle, Cure White, Cure Peace *Each of the all-color Prism Changes share a common theme **All Pink - Outside of Cure Yell subbing in for Cure Flora, all of the Cures share a similar character design with their respective seasons **All Blue - All of them are either geniuses (Ange, Magical, White), or use water as their main element (Marine, Aqua, Mermaid) **All Yellow - All of them either share a similar personality trait (Pine, Peace), or have some relation to the sun and stars (Cure Sunshine, Shiny Luminous, Cure Soliel, Cure Twinkle) *All of the yellow Cures that Cure Papillon had transformed represent a key motif from each focus character **Cure Rosette - Shares the same club motif as Dark Onibi **Cure Pine - Represents the clover motif for Clover, although it's mostly due to Fresh Pretty Cure's use of the clover **Cure Lemonade - Represents Yes! Pretty Cure 5, the series that Cure Papillon is inspired by Trivia * While not a tribute to Pretty Cure Super Stars!, it uses some elements from that film, such as involving the three main Cures in some fashion (Both Cure Yell and Cure Miracle make prominent appearances in the episode while Cure Whip appears via a Prism Change), as well as the involvement of the characters from the film (Clover, Dark Onibi) Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers